Could it be that simple?
by shannyforever
Summary: Jane may be the youngest cop to make detective, but when it comes to understanding Maura Isles, she consistently comes up empty...
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short bit of dribble that I will attempt to turn into something more.**

I may be the youngest cop to make detective, but when it comes to understanding Maura Isles, I consistently come up empty. Sure, I know many of her traits; some bordering on annoying. Like how she is never, ever wrong. Mind you, that's mostly because she knows practically everything. And she doesn't guess, so that kind of makes being wrong near impossible. She has many traits that are definitely frustrating… such as her constant suggestions about having sex to boost my immune system, or her lack of ability to lie, even if it means solving a case or to help a situation. Most of her traits, though, are just plain adorable. Like the fact that she has a tortoise as a pet. Or that she never seems to understand idioms. And she's so freakin' innocent; she breaks out in hives whenever she does anything remotely dishonest. She's just this ridiculously smart, amazing… goofy person that for some reason, puts up with my abuse.

But what I wanna know is… why? Why does she put up with me? Why does she allow me to keep coming back? What's with the lingering touches, and the long, meaningful looks? I swear, sometimes she'll look at me… and it's like she's looking through me, you know? Like my heart and mind just opens up, just for her, and she can see right through to my soul. And then she smiles, with her eyes sparkling bright, and that ridiculously gorgeous dimple on the left side of her cheek, and it makes me wonder… is this more than a friendship? Could she possible want more from me that what we have? Are these feelings I get when I'm around her a sign… I might want something more from her? Because that smile… oh that smile just makes me crumble.

"Jane!"

Huh?

"What?" Shit, day dreaming again?

"I said are you coming?" Frost says with a sly grin. "Daydreaming again?"

"Shut it Frost. I'm coming," I respond as I grab my jacket and head to the lift. "Robber?"

"Where else?"


	2. Chapter 2

So the obvious way to find out whether Maura feels anything for me beyond friendship is to ask her. I know that. She's sitting next to me now, sipping her wine in a booth at the Robber with Frost and Korsak, and she's sitting so close to me that I can feel her thigh against mine. Occasionally when she's talking animatedly about something, which, let's be honest, occurs quite frequently, her hand will fall onto my thigh. Why does she do that? Does it affect her as much as it affects me? Because half the time it is as though she doesn't realise she even does it, meanwhile I'm going crazy and zoning out in front of everybody.

"Jane?"

Shit, see?! I did it again!

"What?"

"I said do you want another beer?" Frost asks, the glint of humour in his eye suddenly becoming serious concern.

"Um, yea. But I'll get it," I reply, gesturing to Maura to move as I turn to try and slide out of the booth.

She has other ideas, however, and places her hand on my shoulder, stopping me from moving.

"Jane, are you ok?" she asks in a low voice to not be over heard.

Am I ok? Well, not really. In fact, I'm confused, emotional, and just a bit aroused by my best friend sitting so close to me in a booth, placing her hand on my thigh, creating all sorts of issues. But when I look into her eyes, and I see genuine concern, I try my best to hide it all. As usual.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just tired," I reply with a smile. "Do you want another wine?"

After a moment of scrutinising me with her eyes, she nods politely and lets me pass with a "Thank you."

As I'm ordering our drinks, Frost slides up to the bar beside me and gives me the look. You know the look; the one that says 'what the hell is going on with you'. I sigh and turn away from him.

"Don't ask, Frost."

He looks at me closely for a moment longer. I'm not facing him; I'm facing the bar, waiting for my drinks. But I can feel his eyes on me.

"It's Maura, isn't it?"

What the? I turn to face him, and for once I am unable to hide my reaction. For starters, I think I just gave myself whiplash. And secondly, I can't control the momentary 'deer in headlights' look quick enough to hide it.

"What? No. What about Maura?"

"Honestly, Jane. The tension between you two is intense," he replies before turning to the bar to order his beer.

"Wha… Frost, don't be stupid," I reply as I take my change and pick up my drinks. "There's no tension. We are fine."

"Whatever you say," Frost replies with a shrug as I turn to walk away. Before I can leave, though, he places his hand on my shoulder. "Can I just ask you one question?"

I look briefly to Maura then back at Frost with a sigh. "Sure. Shoot."

He looks slightly uncomfortable, which makes me more than slightly uncomfortable about what he wants to ask me.

"Are you two… or have you ever been…" he starts, before raising his eyebrows and nodding his head, "You know… a thing?"

What the hell?

"What? Are you serious?" I reply, putting my drinks back down on the bar. "No, and no, and that's the dumbest question I've ever heard."

He's looking at me like he's wondering whether he can believe me.

"What on earth even made you ask that?" I ask, lowering my voice now to avoid making a scene.

He just shrugs, as if that's an explanation. Oh, hell no. He needs to explain himself better than that.

"Frost! Explain yourself."

"Come on, Jane. Can you really blame people for thinking it?" he replies with a cautious smile.

It takes me a moment to really think this question through. My first instinct is to berate him further for even insinuating it. And I almost do, until I look over his shoulder and see the concern on Maura's face as she looks our way. I look back at Frost, but honestly, I'm looking right through him. I am picturing the friendship that Maura and I have. I can see her eyes shining bright as I walk into her office. I see the little touches when no one is looking; us cuddled up on the couch, talking, watching tv, or just sipping wine.

I look back at Maura over Frosts shoulder and she's still looking at me. This time, she offers me a smile, and I think my heart just about jumps out of my rib cage.

Shit.

"Jane?"

Huh? Again?

"Mmm?" is all I can respond with.

"Tell her, Jane," Frost says as he picks up his drinks and makes his way over to the booth.

I pick up our drinks and follow him, still in a daze, but slowly coming back. I need a moment to regather.

"I'm going to use the rest room," I say as I place our drinks on the table and walk off without waiting for a response.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :-)**

"Tell her?" I ask myself, repeating Frost's words, before I stop in the mirror and look at myself properly.

I'm not gay. I like men. This is crazy. I mean, it's Maura! I can't be attracted to Maura. Maura, my best friend. Maura, my colleague. No. I'm not attracted to her.

"Am I?" I say to myself, now confused.

I turn on the water and splash my face when I hear the door to the rest room open. When I raise my head, I look in the mirror to see Maura walk in. Maura; my best friend; my colleague, in a little red dress that is clinging to her skin, accentuating her curves to perfection. Her modest cleavage, elegant neckline… those expressive eyes and the little dimple that I know is right there on the left side of her face every time she smiles. But she's not smiling now. She looks worried.

"Jane?" she says rather urgently.

Shit. Did I zone out again?

"Yes?" I respond, trying to act normal. Trying to save face. Did she notice that I was… well, staring (ogling) her?

"Jane, are you ok? You have been acting very peculiar tonight," she continues as she steps up beside me and rests her hand on my bicep, her eyes searching mine for a response.

I know I have been. But to admit that will require an explanation. An explanation that I'm not quite willing to even properly acknowledge just yet, let alone fess up to.

"I'm just tired, like I said," I reply as I grab a paper towel and dry my face. "I think I might head home."

"Let me drive you. I don't want you driving in this state," she offers. But it's more like a demand than an offer, as she's already heading towards the door with a determined step.

"That's not really necessary," I say, but she turns and gives me 'resolve' face, which means I won't be winning this time and we needn't discuss it any further.

So yes, there are many things I know about Maura Isles. I know what every look means. I know her moods, and I know when she means one thing but says another (albeit without actually lying). I know the things that upset her, and the things that make her happy. I know when to talk to her, and when to let her do all the talking. And I've always know what a wonderful person she is; caring, considerate, passionate about her work and life in general. I guess what I'm only just now starting to realise is that I also know every curve of her body, every freckle on her shoulders, and every inch of her face. I know what mood she is by the way she walks, and I notice the way she walks because I can't help but watch her whenever she is in my line of sight.

And while I'm standing here realising all this, she's standing there staring at me, eyebrows raised, head tilted slightly, and her mouth on the verge of forming a sly little grin.

"Ok, let's go then," I say as I regather myself (and some of my dignity) and walk past her out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh, the delay! I'm am so very sorry! I was updating my other story more frequently that this (which, admittedly, wasn't frequent enough) but it has finished now and I shall endeavour to work on this one with every spare moment (which, sadly, I don't have enough of). I hope this was at least worth the wait.

* * *

To say the ride home was awkward would be an understatement. Well, at least for me. Firstly, the silence. Normally the silence that lingers between us is comfortable. Comforting, even. But when my mind is racing with sexy thoughts of the woman driving next to me, it is most certainly NOT comfortable. Or comforting for that matter. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that it was displeasing. Well, not in the physical sense, because… well, you can figure that out. But my brain is going crazy, and that is not pleasant at all.

Secondly… I'm preeeety sure she caught me ogling her. If not in the Robber rest room, then most certainly while we were driving. They were just… THERE! And when we turned a corner, and her arms brushed them, because she's driving like I'm Miss Daisy with her two hands in the 10 and 2 position, they just… prop up. This happened not once, but twice. The first time, I swear I saw a glimmer of amusement in her eye. Which leads me to believe that the second time was a set up. She practically popped them out for me. Needless to say, I spent the remainder of the drive home watching my sad ass reflection in the passenger side window.

So yes, the ride home was most certainly awkward. But all it does is leave me with more questions. And now here we are in my living room (because she suggested a night cap and I wasn't able to form a word that wasn't affirmative) with a bottle of wine on the bench between us (because a single glass just won't do) and she's all smiles and dimples and I'm again spending too much time in my head because I'm pretty sure she's just asked me a question and is waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry, what?" Damn it, Jane. Focus. Eyes up!

"I said that you seem very distracted tonight. Is everything ok?"

She's back to being worried. Maybe she should be.

"Yea, sorry. It's just been a very long, and very strange day…or week, for that matter."

That's the best I can come up with. What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, sorry, I'm just distracted by your ample cleavage and the way your body feels whenever you brush against me'. Yes, that would go down well.

"Jane?"

Shit, really? Again?

"Hmm?"

She's putting her glass down. I seriously must have missed something. What the hell is wrong with me tonight?

"What on earth is wrong with you tonight?" she asks. Huh. That's almost exactly what I was wondering.

Now she's making her way around the bench. I think she's going to try and see if I have a fever. I wouldn't be surprised if I do, especially if she comes any closer.

"Maura, I'm just really tired. I think I should just call it a night."

And before her hand reaches my forehead I'm off to start my nightly routine of checking windows and stuff.

"Should I stay? That way I can drive you to your car in the morning before work."

"No. No it's ok. I can take a cab." Ok, eager beaver. No need to decline the offer so fervently.

Wait, fervently? I don't say 'fervently'! Stupid Maura with her stupid vocabulary.

"Ok, well, if you're sure."

With our glasses half full on the bench, she picks up her bag and heads to the door.

"You'll call if you need anything, won't you? You just don't seem yourself at all tonight."

Definitely not my usual, straight, self.

"I know. And I will. I think I just need a good night's rest."

I walk to the door to lock it behind her, but she stops in the doorway, and she's looking at me with concern face again.

"Are you not sleeping again?"

For goodness sake, woman. Leave, before I motorboat you!

"I am. I promise."

"Ok." And with a lingering smile… my God, those sexy eyes! ... she is gone.

I shut the door behind her and slide down the back of it.

"Lord, give me the strength to resist the things I cannot have, and the courage to go after the things I cannot live without… And the courtesy to ignore the urge to plummet head first into my best friends cleavage."

With a deep breath and a shake of my head, I begin to stand… just as I hear a polite knock on the door I'm leaning on.

Shit, please let it not be her!

"Jane?"

Shit! Please let her not have heard me!

I open the door and she walks right past me. Is she smirking?

"I left my keys on the bench."

She picks them up and turns to walk back out. The smirk is gone. Was I imagining it?

"Good night, Jane."

"Good night, Maura." Oh, there you are voice. Welcome back.

I need a beer!

* * *

A/N: I know what it's like waiting on new complete stories to read, or waiting on updates for incomplete ones, so I promise to make an effort to update this one :-)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I might be sounding like a broken record, but I really am sorry for the delay in updating. I hope I still have some followers ;-) If so, know that your 'follows, favourites and reviews' are treasured (and encourage me to update - when I get a chance to log in and see them). Thank you for your patience.

* * *

Okay, so it's been three days since my freak out at the Robber, and I've been thinking… The most plausible explanation for my behaviour that night is that I need to start dating again. Screw Casey and his here one minute, gone the next, scenario. I need someone who's gonna be here on a more regular basis. Someone who is there for me when I actually need them, not just when it suits them (ok, so he's a soldier and it's his duty. What about his duty to me?). Someone who can… you know, satisfy me… in… you know, the bedroom, and stuff. Someone…

*click, click, click*

Someone…

*click, click, click*

Crap, seriously? What are the chances of me zoning out at my desk, thinking about finding someone who can… satisfy me…, and Maura walking in with her *click, click, click* heals and her "my skirt is just waiting to be lifted up around my waist" dress, and that god forsaken rack of god.

I've managed to avoid any real contact with her for three days, obviously in order to overcome my lapse the other night, and one look at her makes me come undone all over again.

"Jane?!"

Crappity crap! Focus Rizzoli! Work mode!

"Yes?"

Put your tongue back in your mouth and close it.

"I have those lab results you wanted."

She hands over the file and I can just feel three sets of eyes on me. I look up inconspicuously and Frost has his eyebrows hovering in his hairline. Korsak is clearly confused, and Maura is… amused?

"So, someone poisoned him?" I ask, reading over the file. Is my voice normally that high pitched?

"No. While the cause of death was from a poison," she corrected, leaning casually against my desk, "It's possible it was an accident."

"He was poisoned… by accident?" I ask incredulously, lifting my eyes from the lab results. Big mistake. Huge. And by huge, I mean huge amounts of cleavage, in my face; more than I've ever seen on Maura, hovering at my eye level. Kind of hard to ignore.

"_Toxicodendron vernix_, commonly known as Poison sumac, is a woody shrub and when burned, inhalation of the smoke may cause a rash to appear on the lining of the lungs, causing extreme pain. If not treated promptly, can lead to, as in this case, fatal respiratory difficulty."

I can't help but stare at her. Sometimes when she talks, it might seem like I'm shaking my head because she is just rambling off crap that isn't at all pertinent to the case…

Wait… Pertinent? Since when did you make your way into my vocabulary?

Anyway, so it might seem like that, but in reality I am in awe of her knowledge. I mean, I can't even pronounce…

"Toxic Condundrum what now?"

"_Toxicodendron vernix_."

Right. Now she's got this smirk thing happening…God, I need to control my hormones. And these crazy butterflies that are fluttering about. This is crazy! It's Maura! Maura, my best friend. Maura, my colleague. Maura, the quirky, sexy, Chief Medical Examiner that is staring at me like I'm the last doughnut in the box.

Really? What am I, a piece of meat? Well, if it's her meat…

"Ah, right, ok… So," I stand, and make my way over to the white board, "we've got no witnesses, no suspects, and a dead botanist."

*click, click, click*

Oh, thank god she's leaving. I turn to confirm her departure, just as she looks at me from the elevators. Our eyes lock, and I think she knows. She must know. I've seen that look before, and it's usually directed towards a fine male specimen. Definitely not me. Or… sometimes me, but that has only ever caused confusion for me.

For now, though, I really need to focus. And on something other than Maura's tiny red dress.

Somehow, I managed. Somehow I managed to concentrate long enough to solve a case. Granted, it turned out not to be an actually homicide (great work, Chief Medical Examiner), but it is solved none the less.

And it's not until 6pm as I am seated at a table at the Robber with Frost and Korsak that I hear again the *click* of a heel that makes my heart race a million miles an hour.

"Barry. Vince," she says as she stands by the table. "Jane," she finishes after a slight pause. I swear to God, just the way my name sounds coming from those lips is a turn on these days. What am I, ovulating or something?

She takes a seat opposite me next to Frost.

"Great work on that Botanist case, Doc," Frost pipes up.

"Thank you, Detective Frost. Although, it was a rather simple discovery. You all did the hard work, with your gumshoe thing," she says with a smile and a pointed look in my direction.

The pointed look turns to a sultry look and I'm convinced that my day dreaming has turned into hallucinations. Is she biting her bottom lip?

"Wine?" I squeak. Argh. Squeaking now? Try again, Rizzoli. "Would you like a wine, Maura?"

She arches a brow at me; obviously heard my little squeakfest over here. "Thank you, Jane. White would be lovely."

And I'm up and at the bar before my tongue has a chance to roll down my chin and land on the table with a thump. I don't think I can avoid this thing much longer. I feel like I'm about to burst!

"Jane?" I turn my head at the sound of her voice. Her voice that is littered with concern and affection. She slides up next to me at the bar. "Is everything ok?"

I turn to the bar and order, anything to give myself a minute to inhale… exhale… inhale… exhale… "A white wine."

I turn to face her as I feel a hand creep under my jacket, landing on my hip, caressing the would-be skin there (a skin tight top is not much of a barrier) in a comforting manner. Well, comforting if it's your best friend. But racy and hot if it's the object of all your wet dreams and desires.

"Jane… have you been avoiding me?"

"Ah…" I look down at her hand on my hip. Gulp. "Why would I be avoiding you?"

She looks up at me with squinty eyes, clearly attempting to read me. Her eyes glance briefly down to her hand, and I might have missed it had I been watching that same hand any longer. Does she know what she's doing to me?

"That is a good question," she says, her voice low, eyes not leaving mine. She's close enough that I can see the speckles of gold in her eyes, but she takes a step closer before speaking again. "Although I can think of a reason or two that might be accurate." Her voice is husky, and damn if it didn't just make my core pulse. She knows. She knows damn well what's she's doing to me.

"Are you guessing, Dr Isles?" I ask with a gruffness in my voice I didn't realise I had. What can I say, she brings out the sexy in me.

"Hypothesising," she corrects, slinking a finger into the loop of my belt and pulling me a little closer. "If you take me home, I'd be more than happy to test my hypothesis," she whispers into my ear, before turning to the bar, picking up her wine, and walking back to the table with (if I'm not mistaken) and extra sway in her hips.

I turn to follow (because who wouldn't follow that?), but the barman coughs at me. Right. Money. In exchange for goods. I slap a bill on the bar and make my way back to the table.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm wondering what you all think of the way I write first person perspective. Does it work? I'm writing a novel (unrelated to fan fiction) in this format, and am curious about it's popularity. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the update :-)

* * *

I know what you're thinking: if that's not a sign that she wants something more from me then what is? But I'm freakin' out, ok? There, I said it. This whole things is freaking me out. Last week I'm straight and in love with a guy, and now my female best friend is flirting with me and it's turning me on to no end! Talk about mid-life crisis!

Ok, so maybe 'in love with a guy' is a bit of an overstatement. But the 'female best friend turning me on' thing is all true, and it's got me looking so far into the future that I'm struggling to stay in the present. Like, how will my family react? What will my colleagues say? Am I becoming a stereotypical female cop; all strapped and masculine and shit? Does she even want a relationship? And what about marriage and kids, and Ma! Oh my god, what about Ma? She'll flip!

A feel a leg brush mine under the table, slowly, softly, and I'm instantly back in the present. Korsak and Frost are talking about… something… I couldn't tell you what because I am, as usual, completely zoning out. I look over at Maura and it's like the footsies under the table aren't even happening. She's happily chatting away with her chin in her hand, elbow on the table, oblivious to the turmoil she's creating.

Korsak finishes of his beer with a chuckle and Frost shakes his head. Obviously I missed something funny, so I try to laugh, but it comes out strangled because I look over at Maura and she's looking at me… she's looking at me with want, and when she pulls that plump bottom lip between her teeth I come undone. I can't help the whimper that escapes.

"You alright, Jane?" Oh Korsak, you oblivious fool, do I look alright?

I take a deep breath and watch him as he stands to leave.

"I think Jane here needs this weekend off as much as I do," Frost pipes up with a pat to my shoulder, saving me from what was sure to be another squeaking incident.

"Well, think of me slaving away while you two are lounging in front of the television," Korsak says as he turns to leave. "See you both Monday," and with a little wave over his head, he is gone.

I turn back to see Frost and Maura both looking at me. What? Do I have something on my face?

"I think it's time I call it a night, also," Maura says, breaking the silence. And here it is. Moment of truth. She stands and looks between Frost and I. "Enjoy your week end off, Detective Frost."

My legs want to stand and leave with her… in fact, they are literally shaking under the table in anticipation. But they won't move. She's standing there, looking at me expectantly. That look of want is still there, but now it's laced with something else. Fear, maybe? What is she fearing? See, this is the Maura I don't get. Thirty minutes ago she was riddled with confidence, and now…

"Would you… like me to drive you home, Jane?"

"Ummm," is all I can get out straight away. I'm remembering the feel of her hand on my hip; the feel of her breath on my neck when she whispered in my ear; the desire in her eyes… "I think, maybe, I'll stay for a couple more with Frost," I finally get out, looking to Frost for confirmation. Pleading with Frost for confirmation. He's looking at me, then to Maura, and back to me, confused. HE's confused!?

"Ok, well have a good night," she says with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes, then turns to leave. I instantly feel like I just made the wrong decision. I down the rest of my beer as I acknowledge that I made the freakin' chicken shit decision.

"Ok, spill," is all Frost had to say.

"Damn it, Frost, it's all your fault!" I snap as I push my empty glass away from me.

"Me? What did I do?" The guy has the nerve to look surprised!

"You made me think about my relationship with Maura, and now it's all I can damn well think about."

He starts laughing. Seriously? Not helping Frost! I give him the evils and he puts his hands up in apology.

"I'm sorry, Jane," he says as his laughing subsides. "Tell me what happened. She said something to you tonight, at the bar, right?"

"Yeaaa… How'd you know?"

"Well, you kinda didn't speak again until Korsak left."

I knew I was zoning out, but to not speak at all? I take a deep breath and look around the Robber before turning back to him, speaking in hushed tones. I don't want anyone overhearing this shit!

"She asked me why I was avoiding her."

He looks at me pointedly. "And? Why are you avoiding her?"

I look at him like he's an idiot, rolling my eyes, and the guy catches up.

"Right, carry on."

I take a deep breath. "She said that she could guess why I was avoiding her, and that if I take her home she'd be happy to test her theory."

He's sitting there catching flies with his mouth, and I can't help but wonder if I looked as dumb as he does right now when she said those words to me. He slaps his beer down and the corners of his mouth turn up into a little smirk.

"Dr Isles guessed?"

"Well, she didn't use that word but… Wait... Wha… Really? After what I just told you, THAT's what you choose to comment on?"

"The rest is old news Jane, keep up," he says, shaking his head. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Dr Isles getting her seduction on in the middle of the Robber was unexpected, but with the tension between the two of you… something was bound to break sooner or later."

Did I miss something somewhere? Old news?

"What do you mean, old news? It's not old news for me! This is very much breaking news, as far as I'm concerned!"

"Does it matter? The real question is what are you doing sitting here with me?"

Very good question, I will admit. I'm not sure it's more important than my question, but anyway. He must be able to see the clogs turning because he speaks up again before I start zoning out completely.

"Jane, do you want Maura?"

I look up at him, and I can imagine I look like a scared little puppy. That's how I feel. I bite my lip; a nervous habit; and nod back at him.

"Ok, so… what are you doing here? She very clearly wants you!"

"Well, yea, but…" I hesitate. But what? She wants me. It's obvious she wants me!

"But what?" Smart man. That's what I was wondering.

"But what… what if that's all she wants?"

And there it is. The words are out of my mouth before I can register what they really mean. I'm scared. I, Jane Rizzoli, I'm scared that all Maura wants is something physical, because I want so much more than that. I want all of her. Like, to have and to hold, until death do us part, kinda deal.

Wholly Shit! I'm in love with Maura!

"Welcome to the party, partner," Frost says, breaking me from my thoughts. Did I say that out loud?

"Did I say that out loud?"

He smiles again, shaking his head. Ok, I feel like the dumbest detective in the world.

"You're in love with Maura, she's in love with you. It's really not that complicated, Jane."

Not that complicated. Right. It's only… wait, what?

"Wait, did you just say she's in love with me?"

"The way she looks at you," he says with a shrug, "I definitely detect romantic love. And I'm a good detective," he says with a wink.

And it all makes sense. The lingering touches, the long, soulful looks. The way her eyes light up when she sees me. Ok, NOW I feel like the dumbest detective in the world.

"Go get her, Jane."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Just a short update today, folks. But I will be writing again today. Thank you for the reviews, as always. Sorry for the delay, again, as always.

* * *

There's no time like the present, right? Damn, I wished I'd had one last beer. Not just for a bit of Dutch courage, but because another beer might have kept me warm as I stand on Maura's doorstep for ten minutes trying to work up the courage to knock. Pacing helps. Pacing, and talking to myself. God knows what the neighbours must think. Some mad woman at Dr Isles' door step waving her arms about all crazy like.

I take a deep breath and one last look out over the street, gearing myself up, before I turn determinedly back to the door. Just as I lift my hand to knock, the door opens up, and there before me is my Maura.

My Maura? I mean, Maura. Just Maura.

It takes me a moment to realise that she hasn't opened the door because she knew I was here. No. She was opening the door because the guy standing next to her is leaving. So soon?

"Jane? What a nice surprise!" she says with the sweetest smile she can muster. She's looking between me and her male companion, clearly not sure how to handle the situation.

"Ah, yea. Sorry. I guess I should have called," I reply, looking at this guy who is busily putting on his coat and wrapping his scarf around his pompous neck. "I should go. See you Monday."

And I'm outta there. Shit, shit, shit. I'm such a fool! Of course she's got a back-up plan. What an idiot I must look like!

"No, Jane, wait. Thomas was just leaving," she says. The hint of desperation in her voice makes me pause mid step.

"Yes, Jane. Do stay. I must be going." Damn, he even talks like he's got a stick up his arse.

I half turn, my eyes finding Maura's over his shoulders as she gives the guy a 'kiss kiss' on both cheeks. I never understood that shit. Why kiss at all if you aren't even going to make contact. Seems a waste of time to me. Just wave, for goodness sake. Universal sign for 'hello' and 'goodbye'.

He gives me a polite little nod as he passes me and I can't help but watch him leave. Who the hell was that guy? And what was he doing here so late on a Friday night? I mean, didn't I just leave Maura like an hour ago?

"Jane?"

I turn back to face Maura who has stepped up behind me, close enough to reach out and touch. Her voice is soft, but the fear is back in her eyes.

"You work fast." Ok, so maybe that's not the best thing I could have said, but I turned her down, what… an hour ago? And she's already got another guy waiting for her at home?

"It's not… Thomas is just an old friend. It's not like that, Jane," she says, her head tilted to the side in that chiding way that says I'm being silly.

"Oh, really?" I snap.

"Yes," she says, stepping into my personal space, her hand creeping its way to my hip once again. "Really."

My breath catches in my throat at her close proximity. The warmth of her breathe on my face every time she exhales sends a shiver down my spine; and not a 'someone just walked over my grave' type of shiver; but a 'my god, my toes are curling and I can't breathe' kind of shiver. Her eyes are pleading with me to believe her, which is silly really because I know she can't lie.

"Jane?" she says, her voice low, seeking some sort of response.

"Mmm?"

What? That's the best I can do! Her fingers are tracing circles on my hip and her breath is giving me shivers and her eyes are just staring at me; and I can hardly breathe, let alone speak.

"You want some tea?" she says, a glimmer of amusement in her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

I can't help but return her smile. Her smile is contagious. Her smile could power the city. Her smile, right now, makes my tummy flutter and my knees weak. Damn, I have it bad. When did this even happen?

"I leave my partner at the pub alone on a Friday night to come see you, and all you can offer me is panda poo tea?" I ask teasingly.

She raise her eyebrows at me, clearly surprised at my forwardness.

"Don't you have any beer?"


	8. Chapter 8

I sit across the bench from her with my beer, watching her pour a healthy amount of wine into her glass. My palms are sweaty, and I'm silently thanking the beer bottle for its condensation.

"So," I say, as she takes a sip of her wine.

"So," she says back, placing her wine down and leaning onto the bench with her elbows.

While I still might be fighting with myself about whether I want courage or strength… courage to just walk over there and kiss her, or strength to… well, not. One thing is for certain: I'm definitely praying for courtesy at this moment. I'm glad I have a beer bottle in my hand instead of a glass of wine, because the restraint I'm trying to show would have had a wine glass certainly shattering in my hands.

Eyes up, Jane.

"So…" I start, turning to move and sit on the couch. "Thomas…"

I hear the click of her heels as she follows me. "Is just a friend."

I sit on the couch and watch her make her way to sit on the other side of it.

"Just a friend? Has he always been… just a friend?"

I'm doing my best to sound like it doesn't matter either way, but she's always had this way of seeing through all that. I avoid eye contact for that reason.

"We may have… at one time… a long time ago…" she's stuttering all over the place.

"Enough said," I interrupt, putting her out of her misery.

I take a large swig of my beer. I don't even want to think about what he was doing here so late on a Friday night. I am relieved that Maura is still in the same outfit she left the Robber in. If anyone is going to be taking her out of that outfit tonight, it's going to be me.

I watch her from the corner of my eye as she places her wine down and starts to remove her heels.

"Here, let me," I say, placing my beer down and patting my lap, urging her to place her feet on my lap. She looks up at me, confused, curious… before leaning back against the arm of the couch and lifting her feet onto my lap.

"Jimmy Choo, Cobalt Blue sling backs," I say as I gently unbuckle the strap around her heel. "Tell me again how many pairs of shoes you have?" I finish with a smirk, placing the first heel to the ground. I gently trace the top of her foot with my fingers before taking the other foot to repeat the process.

I look up at her through my eyelashes and I see her bottom lip pop out from between her teeth as she watches my hands work the buckle on her left heel.

"I've lost count."

I look up at her disbelievingly. There's no way Maura Isles doesn't know something, especially something regarding her own shoes.

"You've lost count?" I tease, slipping the heel from her foot and placing it on the ground. "Maura Isles, do you really not know how many shoes you have? Or are you just embarrassed to tell me?"

I run my hands softly up her calf muscles to the back of her knee and back down again. I hear her breath hitch and I look up to see her eyes flutter closed. If there was ever any doubt before, there is none now. She wants me.

"Or is it just that you are too distracted to recall right at this moment," I whisper.

As much as I want to continue this line of interrogation, this isn't exactly what I had planned when I came here tonight. If I'm going to get any answers, I need to keep my hormones in check… and I need to keep my hands off her so she can do the same.

I reluctantly move forward to pick up my beer and run my other arm along the back of the couch as I sit back with it. I watch Maura over the base of my bottle as I drain the rest of my beer. She swallows hard before opening her eyes.

"Jane?"

She's got that fear in her eyes again. It makes me think… is she scared for the same reasons I am?

"Jane, why have you been avoiding me?"

Damn, I wish I didn't just finish my beer. I place the empty bottle down and sit back again. I glimpse at her, but look into my lap before answering in a whisper.

"I think you know what I've been avoiding."

"Tell me."

"I can't," I say desperately and without hesitation, looking back into her eyes, pleading with her to understand.

"Then show me," she says, her eyes clouding over with obvious want.

Show her. Oh god how I want to do just that. I take a moment to run my eyes over her. Her golden hair is loosely hanging around her face. She is wearing this red little number, plain, but definitely not plain on her, with it's almost v neck coming down the middle of her chest. Her chest that is rising and falling heavily with every staggered breath. Her legs are slightly curled as her feet lay in my lap, ever the lady, and her hands are delicately placed in her lap. And while I recall that the dress, when she stood, rested just above her knees, in her current position it was hitched halfway up her thigh, and it was driving me crazy to see the flesh there and not know what exists beyond.

Before I know what I'm doing, I place one of her legs behind me on the couch and lean into her, running my hands up her legs. I hear her breathing halt before she shakily lets out a rushed gush of air. My eyes roam up her body, landing on her lips, because if I looked into her eyes I may just lose the plot altogether.

Taking hold of her hips, I pull her gently towards me, and I can't control the whimper that escapes my chest as her dress slides further up her thigh and her legs open up to allow me to lay between them. It's all happening so fast, and I find myself hovering over her, our hips moulded together, our breaths mingling as one.

"Jane," she whimpers, her eyes struggling to stay open, her head tilting back to look into my eyes. "I can hardly…" she gasps for breath, "hardly breathe."

Her breath shudders shakily as she exhales. It takes a moment for me to register what she said. She can't breathe… Shit, she can't breathe! Am I squashing her?

"I'm sorry," I say, beginning to pull away, but she grabs the collar of my shirt and keeps me in place. Her eyes are now locked with mine, and I can't look away.

"No," she says desperately, and with that one look, the last piece of my heart becomes hers. I'm not even sure when the rest of it left me, but as I look into her hazel orbs, looking back at me with raw passion and a love that I must have been blind not to see before now, my whole body aches with a desire to be as close to her as humanly possible. Physically, emotionally, spiritually…

Fuck. I think I'm going to cry. I can't cry. I don't cry. I'm trying to control my breathing. Deep breaths, inhale, exhale, inhale, exha…

"It's not…" she takes a deep breath before continuing quietly. "Jane, you… you leave me breathless."

Aw, crap. Bring on the waterworks.

"What?" I breathe out, unable to believe that Maura fucking Isles is speaking these words to me. And I'm trembling. Now I can't breathe.

I lean back so I can see her face properly, and I regret it instantly as that look of fear crosses her beautiful face again. Fear that I am pulling away, which I'm not. God no. How could I?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" she looks away from me and I can't have that. I need to see her eyes again. I need to take away that fear.

I bring my hand up to cup her cheek, "No, Maura," I whisper, turning her face to look at me. Her eyes are closed tightly, and the grief she is feeling is written all over her face. "No. Maura, please look at me."

She opens her eyes and a tear falls from her eye, landing on the pillow beneath her. My eyes are becoming blurry, tears of my own threatening to fall. I don't think I can control them much longer.

Her eyes search mine and despite the blurriness, things have never been clearer. I lean down and press my lips against hers and her body responds instinctively. Her arms are up and around my waist, pulling me closer, as another whimper passes her lips.

Or was that mine? I can't tell.

I can feel her hands roaming down my back, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. With handfuls of my shirt in her hands, she pulls it from the waistband of my slacks, and the moment her hands touch my skin I can't help the shudder that encompasses my entire body. I can't control my head, or my lips, or my hands… The feel of her hands on my skin has me momentarily paralysed, and my head falls to the crook of her neck as a moan escapes my lips.

Oh. My. God. If this is what it feels like just to have her hands on my skin… is it possible that I might die if her hands venture anywhere else?

My body has a mind of its own. My hand is tangled up in her hair. My hips are reflexively grinding into her, trying to get as close to her as possible. My lips are trailing kisses along the side of her neck, lapping up her scent.

I don't really realise that I'm actually crying until I taste, the saltiness mingling with her skin. Maura pushes my shoulders up and lays me beside her on the couch.

"Jane?"

I open my eyes when I feel her hand brushing my hair off my face. Her face is full of concern, confusion, fear… again. God, I'm such a mess.

"Jane, what's wrong?"

With a deep, wavering breathe, I sit up and wipe the tears from my eyes, sniffling as I bring her legs over my lap.


	9. Chapter 9 - Final Chapter

A/N: Broken record... sorry about the delay. The final Chapter is here... finally.

* * *

What's wrong? She wants to know what's wrong! We're sitting here in silence because I don't know how to answer that. Well, that's not true. I know how to answer it, but I don't know if I want to answer it. I'm afraid of the response.

Which brings me back to the same predicament I was in before I got here. I'm running my hands up and down her legs, and I can feel her smooth skin forming goose bumps under my touch. I have no doubt that this attraction between us is intense. I just hope that Frost was right, and Maura really does… you know. Love me, or whatever.

"Don't you want me, Jane?"

My eyes snap up to meet hers, and the uncertainty I see in them makes me sigh. I can tell she's trying to be strong here.

"Too much," is all I can say, and it comes out rushed and in a whisper. I'm beginning to think she didn't hear me, but then she responds.

"You want me too much?" she says, clearly confused.

"No, I…" I'm stuttering. I'm looking around the room like a nervous perp. "I want too much of you."

After a moment, I return my eyes to hers. The uncertainty that was there is gone, and has been replaced with… hope. Anticipation.

"How much?"

How much do I want of her? I want everything. I want her body, I want her mind, I want her heart and soul. I want her mornings, and her nights, and every moment in between. I want morning cuddles and night time spooning. I want picnics in the park and coffee breaks at the morgue. I want to hold her hand and hold her heart. I want to grow old with her. And I've never wanted anything more than I want her.

"All of you," I say to my lap.

"Jane…" she says, waiting for me to look at her before finishing. "You have all of me."

My eyes snap up to meet hers.

I do?

"What?" It comes out strangled because suddenly my throat feels a little constricted.

"You have all of me, Jane. You always have."

I feel her hand cup the side of my face as her words sink in. And that's all the invitation I need to seal the deal with a kiss. A soft kiss, not as frenzied as the first. It's tentative, and slow and when our lips part, I open my eyes to see her own searching mine; she's looking between them. At first it looks as though she can't believe this is actually happening. And hey, I'm with her there. This is crazy! Crazy real! Crazy… but oh so good.

Then I see a sparkle in her eyes. Happiness. And her lips turn up at the edges, and her hand brushes the side of my face, and I can't help but mirror her smile as she slides herself up onto her knees to straddle me. But it's not frenzied, and it's not sexual. My hands instinctively move to rest on her hips. Her eyes are still locked with mine, and her hand is running softly through my hair… as unruly and crazy tangled as it is.

"So this is really happening then," I say as my eyes close, enjoying the feel of her so close to me.

"Yes," she whispers, as I feel her kiss my cheek. "I hope so," she says, moving to kiss my other cheek.

I open my eyes when I feel her finger run along my bottom lip, and her eyes are transfixed as my tongue comes out briefly to wet them. I watch her eyes flutter momentarily before rising to meet mine.

"Are you ok?" she asks, clearly noticing the hesitance in my eyes.

"Yea, it's just…" I'm searching her eyes, not really sure what to say. This is really happening! Maura and I are… what? Confessing love? Making out? I have all of her, and I've realised that she has all of me. She always has, really. But could it really be that simple? Can we really just go from friends to lovers so simply?

She's watching me patiently, waiting for me to finish.

"It's just a little surreal," I finally say, bringing my hands up to wrap around her waist. "Can it really be this simple?"

And then she smiles that heart breaking smile, and her eyes glimmer with an innocence that only Maura Isles could have after everything she has been through, and I start to believe that it really can be this simple. She runs her hands over my shoulders to the back of my neck as she leans back to look at me.

"I love you, Jane." She says it with so much feeling, and so much confidence. I can't help the giddy smile. I can't help the way my body breaks out into goose bumps. I can't help the way my heart leaps at her words, or the butterflies in my stomach.

I bring my hands up between us and cup her face, running my fingers over her soft skin. I lean in and kiss her softly. I pull back to look her in the eyes.

"I love you too, Maura."

It really is that simple. She puts up with me because she loves me. The lingering touches, the long, meaningful looks. It's love.

Her eyes are sparkling, darting between my own. I look down to her lips; lips that I want to kiss more than I've ever wanted anything; and I see her pull her bottom lip between her teeth. And damn if that look isn't the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I look back into her eyes and they are full of love and lust and I feel like I'm about to burst. But then she says something that takes me out of my daze.

"Show me."

And you better believe I am going to show her. Every day, for the rest of my life.

The End

* * *

A/N: It took me a while, but I finally got this out. I'm starting to realise why I enjoy writing one-shots. In future, I may just wait until I've finished a story before publishing it. As it turns out, life has a knack for getting in the way far too often :-(

I do hope it was at least worth the wait xoxo


End file.
